Hot Seat
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: This is nostalgic, as he was the one scrutinizing the faces of the weak herbivores. But this time, Hibari Kyoya realizes the fact that the person in front of him was just like him in the past... In the end, he must succumb to the man's questions and swallow his pride IN THE NAME OF MARRIAGE! How could he maintain his patience, though? Will Mr. Miura accept? HAHI! Ganbatte, Kyo-kun!


Hello dear readers! I'm so happy about this one. Because I just came into my mind after listening to a number of radio soap operas, which are recorded and replayed every night. Ahaha :) I must be crazy right now.

Though I was sad on how you can't appreciate my new character story about Giotto. Huhuhu :'(

I'm kidding! But really, that's also a great story. So, just take your time and read that one and you'll know that I'm right.

Zoning back to this story...

This is the story of how the stoic and heartless Hibari Kyoya defied his own rules and stain his own title, because of the one Miura Haru.

Please, take your precious time to read this one, ne :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Ms. Akira Amano. This is just a product of a fan's imagination. There are no rights wronged.

* * *

Hot Seat

* * *

Tick-tock…

Inhale

Tick-tock…

Exhale

Tick-tock…

Just a bit more of this…

Ding!

That sudden sound made the unexpected visitor snap his head upwards, only to meet the piercing gaze from the man of the household.

Half an hour passed since they had this intense silence contest.

They were both sitting in front of each other inside this four-cornered living room, with a rectangular-shaped glass table separating them. The clock kept its synchronized ticking, making the whole atmosphere very heavy.

However, even with an awkward time with an awkward person in an awkward moment and an awkward purpose, the visitor kept his cool composure, acting as if he could handle the other with ease.

"So, Hibari-san… It's eight in the evening. What brings you here in this… humble household?"

Although the man asked the visitor, his tune remarked more of a command than a question. More of a demand. He even put an emphasis on the time of the visitor's arrival, expressing that the other is not needed in this house, and he must get out of there, right that instant.

"Yes, sir… I'm perfectly aware of that… Being a father who was also placed in this situation, I know that you know why I'm here."

A very nice move. From that statement, Mr. Miura could not come up with a comeback.

Of course, it only meant one thing.

This unexpected visitor, or the cold-hearted egotistical ex-head prefect of Namimori Middle School, and the current head of The Foundation as well as the tenth generation holder of the cloud ring, HibariKyoya, went to the Miura household to ask the head of the family to take the his only daughter's hand.

This is what he feared the most.

That one day, someone will go inside this very place to state those dreadful words.

At that moment, he realized that his daughter is not a cute princess anymore. She had grown up. She developed herself maturely for years they were together.

And today, this man wants him to bless their union.

Well, he had to admit to himself that the skylark is a fine-looking man with an air of confidence, chivalry and valour.

He could accept him as his son-in-law.

But, as a father, he had to scrutinize him.

And by scrutinizing, he meant by grilling the boy with his questions and analysis of his behaviour.

When will you snap, boy?

"You're very rude… Do you think I will hand her to you because you're handsome enough to make every women drop on their knees and hail you? No, not with my daughter. Not when I'm around."

Hibari sighed. This would not be easy.

From the kitchen that was interconnected with the living room and the dining area, a cherry voice rang at the hallways.

"Hahi! It's done! Dad! We – "

"Do not come here Haru!"

The cherry voice suddenly decreased in to a scared one. "Hahi… Yes… Dad…"

It is very clear, in Hibari's point of view; that he totally opposed the union of the two. He even didn't want his daughter to show up!

It also could not help that there is a shotgun hanging centimetres away from that man. Even his slightest attempt of seeing his girlfriend could infuriate the man and might shot him with his deadly weapon.

But, don't get him wrong. Even at the age of twenty-eight, HibariKyoya's speed and agility never decreased, and he even developed several techniques with his twin tonfa.

It's just that he can't hurt his future father-in-law. He didn't want to frighten him. And as a rule, he never hit a defenceless person. Much like Haru's father asking his a lot of intriguing questions.

In which most of them are personal.

And well, it hurts his pride, too.

Hibari looked at Mr. Miura's eyes directly and spoke in a softest way possible any begging male herbivore could.

"Mr. Miura, I know that you love your daughter very much… But you must also be aware that I will not be sitting here begging for your blessing if I didn't love her."

"Hmm…" Mr. Miura leaned back on his chair. "… You choose your words very well…"

Then, the real interrogation began.

"You are aware that love is an emotion, right?"

"Yes, I do. Love is a mixture of epinephrine and adrenalin fluctuated inside one's body. While melatonin is secreted by the pineal gland to make someone sleep, the first two chemicals I mentioned , together with the other endocrine chemicals secreted by the human hypothalamus make the heart beat irregularly. The word 'love' came from the sound of the heartbeat 'lub-dub.'"

Well, Mr. Miura. What can you say about that?

As you, my dear readers, know, that Mr. Miura is a great genius when it comes to statistics, arithmetic, algebra, calculus, and blah-blah-blah. In other words, he teaches math.

So, when Hibari said those words, he could not help but to wide his eyes a bit. He was surprised that the skylark knew that.

His nose almost bled!

"Very good, young man." Not 'impressive.' Not even 'amazing.' What a hardhead.

Hibari wanted to say 'with the help of your daughter,' but he can't. Yet.

Mr. Miura continued. "I do hope you know the involvement of Japan in World War II?"

"Japan became an ally of Germany and France to give a surprise attack. That event happened when they attacked Honolulu, Hawaii on December 7, 1942. From that event, the United Nations was organized on October 24, 1945."

"That is quite true. However, before the UN was formed, two bombs had hit the two most precious places of our country – "

"And those paces were Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The bomb was named 'Little Boy' because of its size, that it could wipe away an island."

Another point for the one HibariKyoya.

This is the time to release Mr. Miura's secret weapon: mathematics!

"Well, those places reminded me of the points in a graph…" Eat that!

Little did he know, Hibari's most favourite subject is math. It is also his specialty!

Way to go, Hibari!

Hibari smirked while saying his words of wisdom.

"You mean the Cartesian Coordinate Plane? Oh, yes… That's RenèDescartes , isn't it? Y-axis is the vertical line, and x-axis is the horizontal one. The origin is the point where number zero lies. Hn, those were the days…"

Uh-oh… He even knew this? Back-up! BACK UP! Mr. Miura screamed in his head.

"Well, how many diagonals has a 20-gon have?"

Really, Mr. Miura is under pressure.

For my readers who are mathe-magicians there, you already knew the answer.

And that answer is…

"There are 170 diagonals, Mr. Miura. If you use the formula n open parenthesis n minus 3 over 2, where n is greater than or equal to 3, then you will obtain an answer of 170. Am I right?"

Mr. Miura gaped his mouth like a fish out of the pond.

He got the taste of his own medicine.

"Y – yes…"

Hibari thought to himself. Concede now, Mr. Miura…

"Alright, well…"

Yes!

"What could you do with 200 separated sheets of paper so that they will still be stacked altogether when they fall to the ground five feet from your hands?"

Not yet.

That's the same question he was not able to solve when his daughter, together with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, asked him to help them in that problem.

Only Professor Borin – or Reborn – was the only one who solved it.

An angry chip formed in Hibari's forehead. He twitched a litlebit, but is not noticed by the other.

He sighed. Herbivores never learn, don't they?

He answered. "What a logical question… When I glue the papers altogether, then the papers will stay the same even after I drop it. Not even the Laws of Motion could calculate it."

A great answer.

That answer must worth a ten thousand and one standing ovations.

Unfortunately, there is only one audience.

"You're very good, boy."

He finally conceded. Thank God!

"For someone who sleeps on the roof the whole day… I'm so impressed."

What a plate-smashing comment.

It's time for Hibari to taste his own medicine.

"And I doubt you really love my daughter. From what I have learned, you were once involved in a love affair with thirty-two women."

WHAT?!

The icy-cold ex-prefect of Nami-chuu had 32 flocking women around?

With an odd smile, Hibari answered. "If those rumors were true, I might never fell for your daughter. And, if that ever happen, I might have more than sixty-four clones around me."

What a cheeky boy he is!

"… besides, half of it is true. People suspected me of having an affair with Sawada Tsunayoshi, after seeing him coming out of my office happily back when we were seniors. However, I had bitten to death that herbivore after knowing that."

"Herbivore?"

"Sawada."

"Oh…"

Sorry, Mr. Miura. That's Hibari's vocabulary.

"You are a fine man, Hibari."

No more '-san.'

Not only that, fine man means something.

"Thank you, sir."

"She's a stubborn girl. Can you handle her like what I did?"

"Yes… and that stubbornness made me fall for her…" He blushed a bit, now noticeable by Mr. Miura.

He really loves my princess. He thought.

But, I want to know him more.

"Are you sure you can handle her? I treat her like a princess – "

"And I will treat her like my own queen."

"I see, but from what I have seen… How can I say it?..."

Hibari smiled, knowing what he meant.

"M. Miura, I may be a bloodthirsty delinquent at the past… But Haru changed me…"

In the corner of his eye, Hibari saw a mass of brown hair.

Haru.

He continued. "She is the main reason why I studied hard. She is the only one I treasure the most, and I am willing to give up my life is she goes in a grave danger. Even if I can't stand crowding with herbivores, just for her… I will join them… to make her happy. Because I love her… I need her…"

Mr. Miura smiled to him. "You love her – "

"More than you ever know."

The father of the household then glanced through his shoulder. "Haru… I know you are there… Come out now."

Hibari looked at the brown hair that emerged, and a blushing Miura Haru stood up before her father. She even looked lovelier in her short hair.

"Is the dinner prepared?" Mr. Miura turned his attention to Haru.

"Yes, Dad."Haru smiled to him.

She could not look towards Hibari's way, because she was red.

Mr. Miura finally turned his head at the skylark. "I hope you're not allergic to shrimps."

Finally!

"I don't mind, Mr. Miura. If I'm allergic to something, I'm sure Haru will cure me."

Haru turned several shades of red as she looked at Hibari's serene smile.

Mr. Miura interrupted. And the next words made the ravenhead's heart beat ecstaticly.

"Son… call me… Dad."

Hibari stood up to shake hands with his now father-in-law.

But Mr. Miura had enough of that. He grabbed his hands to hug him.

Hibari's eyes widened, then soften as he looked upon Haru.

"Thank you… Dad."


End file.
